


Miami Nights

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Crime Scenes, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Even predators are preyed upon sometimes.
Relationships: Fiona Glenanne/Michael Westen, Sam Axe & Fiona Glenanne & Michael Westen
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Miami Nights

_Nights in Miami are unusually bright. The light pollution pretty much cuts out the ability to see stars. It's only the brightest that can be seen - and planets. The moon, of course, it seems so near because Miami's so close to the equator._

_Just because of all the light, it doesn't mean the streets are safe. There are a lot of bad things in the Miami, ready to take the unwary by storm._

The pretty woman in a summer dress and high heel sandals strolled along the street, a phone to her ear. Her animated conversation carried through the humid, late night air, alerting predators the way blood in the water alerted sharks.

One of the predators peeled out of the shadows, falling in behind the woman. It moved steadily closer, stealthy, soles of its shoes scuffing over the concrete. Maybe that was enough sound to alert the woman because she glanced over her shoulder, spotting her follower. She hesitated, a worried expression flooding her face. She whipped back around, picking up her pace.

Easy pickings, the predator thought.

The woman's voice pitched higher as she spoke to her cell phone. "I'm being followed, Michael," she said and glanced over her shoulder again.

The predator picked up speed, readying for the attack.

"Michael!" she shouted into the phone.

Lunging forward, the predator grabbed for the woman's arm. Teeth flashed in the low light, a knife-blade smile.

The woman grabbed the predator's wrist as she spun sideways, pulling the arm across her chest. The flat of her phone clapped against the predator's ear. The 'pop' made him yelp, the twist of his arm sent him to his knees.

"Stay there." The woman's growl cut through his pain for a second. He tried to move. She jerked his arm higher. "What did I just say?"

A car roared up, glittering black. A man peered out of the driver's side window. "Fi, what did we say about breaking prisoners?"

"Do you know what he would've done to me, Michael?"

Michael wagged his head from side to side. "Innocent until proven guilty?"

"She's crazy, man, get her off of me!"

She jerked his arm again. "Quiet." Her tone of voice went almost syrupy. "Michael, open your trunk, will you? I don't want his likes in the car with us."

"And then what're we doing with him?" Michael climbed out of the car and unlocked the trunk.

"Why, take him to the police station, of course!" She maintained that sweet voice.

Michael sighed. "Okay," he said. He grabbed the other arm and hauled. "Hey, Sam?"

"Yo!" A bulkier, older man took up part of the back seat.

"Any zip ties?"

"Brother, I've got plenty." He leaned out the window and waved a batch of them.

Fi smiled a smug smile. "Another predator off the street." She and Michael hauled their prey to the trunk, zip tying his limbs together. "Now, be quiet," she said, and slammed the trunk lid.

"I'll let you know if he starts complaining too loud," Sam said.

Fiona Glenanne took the front passenger seat, settling in comfortably. She glanced at the screen of her cell phone. A pout pursed her lips. "He broke my phone, Michael."

He nodded, starting the car. The Charger's big block engine roared to life. "I'll get you a new one."

_Miami has its predators, like every big city. But there can always be something bigger, meaner, and hungrier...and that's what a lot of predators forget._


End file.
